A conventional pole gun is designed to allow a painter to spray paint or stain on high surfaces without the use of a ladder. The pole gun has a trigger mechanism connected to a full-length needle that is located at the tip to minimize the paint from spitting and dripping and provides a sharp spray pattern. The servicing and adjusting of the long needle is very difficult for the operator.
The extended reach pressure relief spray valve is used to apply paint, varnish or coating to out-of-reach areas easily. The mechanism converts any standard spray gun and extension pole into a pole gun. This dual use eliminates the need for a dedicated pole gun. Also, there are no long needles to replace and no complicated adjustments to be made by the user.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to the same or similar parts throughout the several views.